Still thinking about you
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Las visitas de Jotaro se habían vuelto algo muy inesperado para los Joestar, usualmente tenía que ver con un usuario de stand enemigo pero esta vez era sobre un usuario de stand del pasado.


Había pasado unos 2 años desde que había estado frente a aquel edificio, el edificio donde vivían hasta el día de hoy sus 2 abuelos Joestar, si que habían resistido los ancianos, gracias muy en parte a su esfuerzo de mantenerlos a salvo de las oscuras manos de Dio desde la muerte, gracias a haberlo matado el tenía la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de su pasado.

Las cajas que estaba sosteniendo con unos hilos en sus manos estaban empezando a pesarle, así que fue a la recepción.

 _-Hola? –una voz le respondió por el tubo, para su suerte, había sido Joseph quien le respondió y no alguno de sus cuidadores. Podría reconocer la voz de su abuelo en cualquiera de los tonos y edades que sea, incluso si no tenía mucha relación con el, lo mismo que pasaba con su madre, vínculos Joestar suponía_

 _-Viejo, soy yo, Jotaro –un grito de sorpresa se escucho al otro lado._

 _-Jotaro? Desagradecido hace años que no nos llamas, lo mismo tu madre, acaso no sabes que tus abuelos estamos al borde de la muerte? Luego se lamentaran de no haber pasado nuestros últimos momentos juntos –charla de viejo, en este momento no le importaba pero el hombre se lo escuchaba feliz._

 _-Escucha, necesito un favor, tienes que ayudarme con tu stand –antes de poder seguir hablando el anciano lo interrumpió._

 _-Desgraciado imaginaba que cuando llamaras no iba a ser por cortesía, siempre haces lo mismo, si no fuera por Jolyne me hubieras dejado en Nueva York luego de Morioh y nunca más me hubieras hablado, que pasaron ya, 2 años desde la última vez que me hablaste? –la falsa indignación del viejo, quizá si era un poco irresponsable y poco atento pero el era un hombre ocupado, ni siquiera su familia disponía de su tiempo, cosas de la vida._

 _-Estoy en la ciudad unos días, prepara tu stand, cuando puedo ir? –directo, al grano, no quería perder el tiempo, sentía que algo lo comía por dentro a cada instante._

 _-Es algo sobre Dio? Paso algo malo de nuevo? –la voz del hombre se torno seria, por suerte no era nada como para causarle un infarto a su edad._

 _-No, no te preocupes –un suspiro se escucho detrás de la línea._

 _-No estoy tan bien como en otros tiempos pero…ven mañana, hace mucho que no uso a Hermit Purple mas que para alcanzarme cosas, necesito mentalizarme –aquel stand con tentáculos le daba malos recuerdos, pero ahora lo necesitaba._

 _-Mañana en la tarde esta bien?_

 _-Si, esto es algo entre nosotros o puedo decirle a tu abuela Suzie?_

 _-Primero entre nosotros, pero no me molestaría saludar a la abuela, ire a las 3, dile a ella que venga a las 5 en ese caso_

 _-Esta bien, te esperare –pausa, nadie estaba hablando –Jotaro estas bien? Te noto agitado._

 _En ese momento miro para abajo, las manos le estaban temblando._

 _-Nos vemos mañana –corto la llamada, dándose cuenta de que su voz se estaba quebrando._

Uno de los asistentes del anciano le abrió la puerta, reconociéndolo al instante, por lo cual lo dejo pasar sin preguntar, noto como la vista del empleado se dirigía a sus cajas pero no dijo nada, así que siguió caminando hasta que en la vuelta del pasillo se encontró a su abuelo sentado con su silla de ruedas en la mesa del salón, a sus 85 años el hombre se había ido marchitando cada vez mas.

-Jotaro! –la sonrisa del hombre al verlo se le contagio, era un viejo molesto y el un hombre ocupado pero eso no lo hacía que lo odiara ni mucho menos, quería a su abuelo tanto como a cualquier otro miembro de su familia cuando estaba de buen humor. Se acerco dejando las cajas en el suelo para darle un fuerte abrazo, el hombre le correspondió con cariño, tenía el típico perfume de anciano, al separarse el hombre vio las cajas que había dejado en el suelo, cuando vio que Jotaro se agacho para desenredar los hilos que había puesto para sujetarlas inicio charla, viendo totalmente estúpido preguntar sobre aquello que aparentemente era el motivo de su visita –como has estado? Que tal el trabajo?

La pregunta al japonés le cayo como un balde de agua fría, sus hombros se tensaron, no tenía mucho interés en contestar pero no le podía mentir a su abuelo, se sentía extrañamente cercano a el como no lo hacía cerca de su madre o esposa –no…muy bien –el hombre le miro extrañado –en mi trabajo esta todo bien, acabo de volver de una expedición, controlar aprendices es un dolor de cabeza.

-Y Jolyne? La ultima vez que me llamo fue hace un mes, y la ultima vez que la vi fue hace unos 6 meses que vino con su madre, tu también podrías haber venido –mientras terminaba de desenredar los hilos Jotaro hacía memoria…hace 6 meses…ah.

-Estaba en una expedición en la india, no podía hacer nada –vio sus manos, estaban rojas por los tironeos y la presión de los hilos –viejo –lo llamo firmemente, captando su atención –necesito que saques unas fotos espirituales de alguien para mi –una de las cajas se abrió y ante la sorpresa de Joseph había al menos unas 10 cámaras, el tono de su nieto lo paralizo, realmente debía ser algo serio por que…conseguir esos artefactos hoy día era además de caro, difícil, su stand se había quedado en el tiempo…

No le gustaba mucho la mirada de su nieto, algo malo tenía que ser pero como el único vidente que conocían debía ayudarlo –esta bien –el ojiazul puso una de las cajas de las cámaras en la mesa, abriéndola ante sus ojos llenos de cataratas –como es su nombre?

Jotaro se apoyo en la mesa con las manos, bajando la cabeza antes de responder en un susurro.

-Noriaki Kakyoin

Aquello tomo por sorpresa al anciano, sacándole un suspiro por sus resecos labios, su rostro cambio a una expresión con un ligero temor.

-Jotaro Kakyoin esta…

No podía ser que Jotaro después de 15 años y una familia siguiera llorando a su novio de aquella aventura en Egipto…

-Solo saca las fotos si? –el hombre de 32 años le paso la cámara sin mirarlo, podía ver como le temblaban las manos.

-No saldrá nada, no puedo fotografiar gente muerta… -el moreno golpeo la mesa, haciéndolo saltar, esto era doloroso para ambos, había sufrido la horrible muerte del pelirojo mucho mas profundamente que el pero no dejaba de pensar que había dejado morir a un chico de 17 años y eso le carcomía en el alma, le recordaba muchísimo a Ceasar y eso le había hecho un hueco en el pecho por un largo tiempo.

-Solo hazlo… -Jotaro necesitaba golpearse con la realidad las veces que fuera necesarias, aunque fuera doloroso, así que agarro la cámara con firmeza, mirando a su nieto con tristeza antes de invocar su stand.

-Hermit Purple! –las espinas moradas y los toques eléctricos recorrieron su cuerpo una vez mas en 3 años, este tipo de cosas lo hacían sentirse vivo una vez mas aunque no eran todos lindos recuerdos, golpeo la cámara con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que esta soltara un sonido y a su vez el papel con la foto que debía revelarse.

Casi desesperado, el ojiazul agarro la foto, agitándola varias veces sin quitarle la vista de encima, nada, salía nublada.

El anciano miro a su nieto con tristeza, su mirada seguía firme y llena de una enfermiza determinación, este guardo la foto en su bolsillo y agarro otra cámara, sacándola de la caja y poniéndola en frente suyo.

-No pasa nada, otro intento –en cada uno de los movimientos de Jotaro podía notar su dolor.

-Hermit Purple! –sin rechistar, Joseph golpeo la nueva cámara, aquello les resultaba doloroso a los 2, sin embargo, la fotografía salió oscura de nuevo sin la posibilidad de distinguir cualquier cosa, Kakyoin estaba muerto, no sabía exactamente que quería buscar Jotaro o reclamar pero estaba muerto y no podría conseguir ninguna foto de el por esa misma razón.

Siguieron así por unos 20 minutos, rompiendo cada cámara sin resultado alguno, cada foto igual de nublada y distorsionada que la anterior, con cada caja que Jotaro habría podía ver como sus fuerzas se iban destruyendo poco a poco, aquella postura derecha con la que había entrado se iba perdiendo al ver cada foto espiritual, pasado la 5ta foto le había dejado de hablar para ocultar su voz quebrada, además de que ocultaba sus ojos bajo la visera de su boina, seguramente estaba a punto de llorar.

No solamente el echo de que Jotaro se estaba poniendo mal, si no que Joseph se estaba cansando, nunca en su vida había tomado tantas y además el era un hombre grande, la respiración se le estaba agitando y le pesaban los brazos, además que el costado de la mano que usaba para golpear las cámaras le dolía y ardía. Cuando Kujo noto esto en su abuelo volvió a hablarle, acariciando su hombro suavemente con las manos tan nerviosas que ni el tenía control sobre ellas.

-Solo una más –entonces Jotaro poso la última cámara sobre la mesa, no quería ver a su abuelo, no solo por que sentía que se echaría a llorar sin remedio si no también por que su stand le recordaba muchísimo a los tentáculos verdes de Hierophant Green.

Joseph tomo aire, mirando a su nieto antes de elevar el brazo y golpear de nuevo la cámara.

-Hermit Purple! –aquella foto salió con mas fuerza de la cámara lanzándola lejos, el metal y vidrios astillados le estaban dañando la mano incluso por debajo de sus guantes, se agarro con su mano postiza la herida levantando la mirada hacía el ojiazul, que se había movido desesperado a buscar la foto que había caído en el suelo.

Aquello había sido un rayo de esperanza para el japonés, pero aquella alegría se disipo cuando la foto se revelo y salió nublada de nuevo, que estaba buscando? Que quería probar? El mismo sabía mejor que nadie que Kakyoin había muerto, el había intentado revivirlo varias veces colándose en la morgue aquella semana, el había ido a su tumba durante 3 años cada día después de la escuela, el había sostenido entre sus brazos su cuerpo muerto…

Sin embargo, el a pesar de ser un hombre racional, en sus momentos de dolor se permitía ser terco, así que se levanto decidido a agarrar el ultimo objeto de la segunda caja, un televisor que no tardo en conectar al enchufe mas cercano.

La mirada desaprobatoria de su abuelo se encontró con la suya cuando dejo el televisor en la mesa.

-Solo una más…-pidió en un susurro, un susurro que era casi una suplica desesperada, sus ojos se sentían aguados y pesados, obligándolo a cerrar los parpados y que al abrirlos las lagrimas surcaran sus delgadas mejillas.

Joseph evadió su mirada, no queriendo verlo llorar, así que hizo un último esfuerzo y agarro el televisor de caja por los costados, fijándole toda su atención y fuerzas restantes.

-Hermit Purple! –las espinas envolvieron el televisor, estrujándolo, intentando sintonizar algo, cualquier cosa, poniendo todo su empeño en el nombre del pelirojo que fue el primer usuario de Stand al que se enfrentó su grupo, recordando todos sus momentos con el, pero con todo el dolor en su corazón el televisor solo mostraba imágenes en negro con manchas grises, ni siquiera intentaba sintonizar nada. Las corrientes eléctricas empezaron a aumentar, recorriendo su espina para llegar a los dedos de sus pies, sus rodillas poco a poco estaban cediendo, estaba poniendo una fuerza que nunca había usado en una foto espiritual.

No podía respirar por la nariz de la tensión, así que su boca se abría en un intento forzado por hacerlo, Jotaro lo sujeto por los hombros por unos segundos hasta que el cansancio pudo con el obligándolo a soltar el televisor y caer en la silla. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía culpable de no poder aliviar el dolor de su nieto dándole resultados pero el era un hombre viejo, a lo mejor su stand no era tan poderoso a su edad y por eso no sintonizaba imágenes.

O también era que Kakyoin estaba jodidamente muerto y era obvio que no conseguirían imágenes de el.

Los músculos de sus brazos y piernas le dolían terriblemente, cerro los ojos un momento y en cuanto los abrió se encontró al moreno tapándose la cara contra las fotografías, estrujándolas con sus manos contra su rostro, con el pecho agitado y su cuerpo entero temblando podía decir que estaba llorando.

Sus sollozos no eran nada disimulados, el hombre fuerte que su nieto era las 24 horas del día moría al pensar en su compañero de aventuras.

-Tengo pesadillas –confeso, en un susurro que le costo procesar entender entre tanto llanto –sueño todos los días con el, no lo puedo evitar, hay días que mi mente se aleja de aquello y puedo continuar pero…entonces me acuerdo de el y… -Joseph hizo un esfuerzo para levantar su brazo y colocarlo sobre la muñeca del moreno, haciéndolo sentirse acompañado –deseo que este vivo…lo extraño…

-Tienes una hija y una esposa que te aman…-le susurro Joseph cansado, no podía hablar demasiado pero tenía que esforzarse por el dolor que sentía su nieto.

-Ellas son los días buenos, en los que no me atormentan los recuerdos de el…-su rostro aún seguía tapado por las fotografías –pero no siento lo mismo por mi esposa que aquellas 3 semanas que estuve con el, no estoy encaprichado ni obsesionado, pero…Kakyoin fue… -preocupado, Joseph vio como Jotaro caía al suelo totalmente quebrado, a su mente volvió aquel infernal año luego de Egipto donde les costo terriblemente sacarlo adelante.

Jotaro se encerraba a llorar en su habitación todo el tiempo, no volvía a su casa por días y Holly le contaba que no sabía que era de su vida, para su suerte su recuperación fue Ponareff, ayudándolo en misiones cada tanto e incentivándolo a que retomara los exámenes de entrada a la universidad, no fue mejor por que seguía igual de aislado que antes, pero al menos el estudio no era tan dañino como salir a emborracharse y lastimarse…

Un año después se caso con su esposa, y 2 años después nació su hija.

Y Joseph sabía que era para remediar el dolor que le había dejado la perdida del pelirojo.

Se salió de la silla para abrazar a Jotaro, que era un hombre mucho más grande de lo que el era ahora, así que sus sollozos lo hacían saltar pero tenía que soportarlo por su bien.

-Tienes que ver a un terapeuta –le susurro, acariciando su espalda.

-Quiero que esté vivo…que nunca hubiera muerto… -la voz llorosa de Jotaro podría hacerlo llorar a el también, pero ni por asomo podía sentir el mismo dolor que sentía el.

-Yo también Jotaro…

Joseph no entendía por que aún 15 años después los sentimientos de su nieto por Kakyoin Noriaki seguían siendo tan intensos, no entendía como un amor de 3 semanas pudo pegarle tan duro a un hombre que tuvo familia y vivió mil aventuras pero si podía entender que Kakyoin se había pegado a una parte del alma de Jotaro y por eso no lo podía olvidar.


End file.
